Summer Proposals
by Nargle Hunter
Summary: The day before school ends, James finally plucks up the courage to propose to Lily.


Disclaimer: The only way that I would own Harry Potter would be if I had a time-turner, and wrote the books all over again, and I didn't.

"James, why are we here?" a light, young, carefree voice asked, looking around their surroundings. They were out on the grounds of Hogwarts, underneath a large oak tree. A few lazy clouds drifted by overhead, clearly reflecting on the Great Lake. There were a few birds flying to and fro, singing along the way and adding to the light and carefree mood of the day. There were lots of students outside, taking in the fresh air before the trip home. It was such a beautiful day for the last full day of school, the next day all the students would be departing for the Hogwarts Express; the last trip on the scarlet engine for some. The tree that the couple was currently underneath was a ways off from the rest of the population, allowing them some quiet and privacy. "I thought we were going to see the rest of the Marauders at Hogsmeade." Lily Evans, a petite girl with flaming red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes commented to her boyfriend.

"Hold your horses Lily. We are, but not yet." James smiled. He was taller that her with short, untidy black hair and round glasses that framed his hazel eyes. "There's something that I have to do first."

"You're passing up the chance to go hang out with the rest of the Marauders to be with me?" she asked.

"Of course I am." He replied. "I mean, you are my girlfriend, right? It's only natural that I spend the last day of our schooling with you. I don't think the first day worked out too well, don't you think?"

"James Potter, you are becoming more mature everyday, " she said softly, placing her arms around her neck.

James placed a hand over his chest feigning shock. "My dear woman, how dare you call me mature! If anybody deserves that title, its Remus, he's certainly deserved such a horrid title. Don't let anybody else hear you call me that Lily, it is an insult to my intelligence, " he said, looking up to the sky for added affect.

"Ok Mr. Potter." Lily laughed. "You're still the most, rude, obnoxious, arrogant, egotistical, cocky boy that I have ever met. How's that?" she asked, tilting her head. "Mature still sounds better though, "she added as an afterthought.

"That sounds more like the me that I know. Thank you for clearing that up for me, Lily." Grinning, he ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

"You're welcome, " she replied as he placed his hands back around her waist. "Now that you've finished stalling, are you going to tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Aw, you caught me Lily, " he smiled. "Can you tell me where we are?"

"Underneath the oak tree, " she replied simply, not seeing what his question was aiming towards.

"Yes," he nodded. "And can you tell me what's so special about this particular tree?"

"Um, I think we had our first kiss here…" she started, beginning to see where this was taking her.

"Yeah, that's it." James grinned. Actually he had forgotten their first kiss was under that same tree. He was going to say that that was where Lily had first hexed him. He remembered that day rather clearly… James had charmed Lily's hair to flash different colors of the rainbow back in their first year. It also was the same event that made him realize that he liked her. For a muggleborn, she had known a lot of hexes and his body still remembered every one of them. He didn't even know the one that made him go on all fours and sprout feeler things all over his body. He winced slightly as he recalled that particular memory. He was brought back to reality when she asked him what was wrong. "Nothing," he replied. "I was just remembering something that happened a while ago."

"Oh, well are you going to continue with your surprise or whatever it is you want to show me?"

"Patience Lily," he admonished. "Now, for seven years I have known you and most of that time we've had a love-hate relationship. More like I loved you and you hated me really," he chuckled. "Anyway, since we've gotten together my feelings for you have grown even more and I'm sure that you feel the same way. That's why I took you out here, so that I could do this," he said, pulling apart from her. He reluctantly dropped her hand, only to reach into his robe pockets. He looked adoringly up at his girlfriend as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

Lily gasped, fully realizing where his whole speech was leading. Not to mention, the small box was a dead giveaway. "Lily Constance Evans," he started, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box and revealing a diamond ring with small emeralds around it.

"Yes James, of course I will!" She reached down, pulling him up to his feet, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Good," he said as the breath was squeezed out of him. "Let me put it on you." He carefully took her hand into his own, planting a soft kiss on her skin. He kept his eyes focused on her as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He couldn't help himself. She was just so beautiful. "I love you Lily, I really do," he said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

And thus began the lasting relationship of James and Lily Potter. I guess you could say that the lived happily ever after, with lots of babies and even more pranks. The happy couple was later married in a small chapel in the country on July 18th, 1980. They now reside in the small cottage in Godric's Hollow with their two children, Harry and Erika Potter. Both children have inherited the devilish nature of their father and are the top pranksters at Hogwarts. James works as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and his wife, Lily is a Healer for St. Mungo's.

**Here's another story spewed forth from the pits of my mind. I was wanting to get this thing out for Valentines Day, but that didn't happen. Please review, it makes me feel all warm and giddy on the inside and makes me want to write more. You want that, don't you? Yeah, I know you do. Thanks to MW for betaing it, you're a lifesaver.**


End file.
